Startle Response
by Hams
Summary: Charles makes a lot of noises but what Erik loves the most is drawing out Charles' undeniably, absolutely girly squeal, because he knows Charles finds it utterly embarrassing. He does this in the bedroom but also by sneaking up on him. Charles/Erik.


A/N My response to a prompt on kink_meme.

This is a hugely different style than I'm used to writing.

* * *

><p>Prompt:<p>

Charles is naturally a very talkative person, and that dribbles over into the bed scene a bit; he whimpers, mewls, moans and groans, laughs, and makes every little sound in between.

But what Erik loves the most is when he draws out Charles' undeniably, absolutely _girly_ squeal, because he knows Charles finds it utterly embarrassing.

Or, if you're uncomfortable with writing bed scenes, it could go the fluffy route, where Erik likes to spook Charles into squealing.

**TL;DR** Charles hates that he squeals like a girl and Erik absolutely loves him for it.

* * *

><p>Erik is barely out his door when Charles nearly bowls him over. He walks past Erik without noticing, a stack of papers in his hand, a red pen in his mouth. He is so distracted he nearly walks into the wall at the end of the corridor with a startled "Oh!" before turning to the right to continue down the hall.<p>

It's decided.

Erik can barely contain his laughter as he makes long, silent strides to catch up to his friend. He eases the nails in the floor board so they don't creak as he sneaks up behind him. It's become something of a past-time by now.

Charles pauses at the foot of the stairwell. He makes an irritated noise and makes a correction at the top of a page and -

Erik strikes.

"Charles!"

He can practically see the hair on the back of Charles' neck stand on end as he leaps at least three feet into the air, unleashing a confetti of peer reviewed literature in his wake and a particularly girly squeal that has Erik clutching his sides already.

"Christ, Erik!" he says, his whole face red. He shoves Erik roughly, his chest heaving, out of breath.

Erik grins smugly, immensely satisfied with himself.

"You're cute when you do that," he says, leaning in to kiss him on the mouth.

"I wish you wouldn't," Charles huffs, accepting the kiss anyway. He bends over to pick up his fallen papers.

Erik slips a hand down the back of his pants and Charles yelps. He whips around, flushing deeper from embarrassment and now arousal, too.

"Erik," he warns, forcing his voice back to its normal octave. "Erik, I'm very busy right now."

"I can see that," Erik muses, eyeing the stack before pushing Charles back against the wall.

Charles is still blushing, though trying to look stern. "Don't even think -"

Erik kisses him again, a hand dropping down to palm Charles through the fabric of his trousers.

Any protest drowns in his throat as he swallows and moans softly in Erik's ear.

"KINKY!" Raven shouts from her door, her head poked out just enough to see more than Erik's sure she bargained for. "Whatever floats your boat, Erik."

Erik backs off of Charles and they are both a similar shade of pink.

* * *

><p>Erik can't sleep. It's the middle of the night and his mouth feels like rust. He has the shortest internal war with himself in history and decides he'll be civilized and get a cup from downstairs instead of drinking from the bathroom sink.<p>

He makes his way down to the kitchen where he hears rummaging in the refrigerator- the shuffling of containers and clinking of plates. Alex? Or Sean? Erik has been waiting for forever to catch Sean blitzed out so he can finally win a personal bet with himself that the kid is stoned most hours of the day. Midnight munchies, indeed.

He pads quietly into the dimly lit room and his eyes fall on the table in surprise. There are two bowls of cereal, half eaten (one Cheerios, the other Fruit Loops). Remains of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich lay abandoned, just the crust left. A plate of tonight's dinner, chicken and mashed potatoes, is nearly devoured. Erik silently congratulates himself.

But there is also that same stack of science papers on the table beside the feast. Erik frowns. He walks around to the refrigerator where someone is still poking around on the back shelf. Someone in pin striped pajamas.

"Charles?"

Charles starts and his high cry of surprise is cut off with a low groan of pain when his head hits the top shelf.

He pulls his head out, rubbing a mess of hair and staring at Erik with large eyes. His flush is evident even in the dim light.

Erik doesn't even know what to say, this is so perfect.

"This is you?" he asks incredulously, gesturing towards the table.

Charles looks mortified. "Well, yes, I- I get hungry sometimes, particularly when I've been writing and -"

Erik bites his lip to keep from crumbling in laughter.

Charles scowls. "I don't make fun of you when you want stress-sex, the least you can do is-"

"Maybe that might work for you, too," Erik says, interrupting. He lets his eyes roam over Charles' rumpled hair and rumpled pajamas. He could muss Charles up a little more if he would let him.

"No, Erik," he gives Erik a purposeful look and Erik isn't sure if he's read his mind and seen the things he wants to do to him over the kitchen counter. "I've barely time to sleep tonight at this rate."

"You have time to eat," Erik points out.

Charles cheeks are pink again at the reminder and he slams the fridge door in answer.

"Alright, alright," Erik says, giving in. Charles gives him a goodnight kiss that lingered a little too long and tasted a little too much like gravy.

Erik goes back upstairs forgetting about his thirst and worried about his blue balls.

* * *

><p>Erik finds Charles the next morning in his study, asleep over a stack of completely finished revisions. The red bleeds through the paper like victory. His face rests on his arms and he breathes softly, pink mouth parted so that a bit of drool dampens his pajama sleeve.<p>

Erik thinks he's never seen anything sexier.

He draws nearer to kiss his forehead but trips over a red pen Charles must have dropped sometime last night. He knocks Charles over with him and they both topple to the ground with Charles' shrieking loud in his ear.

Erik is laughing before he can explain himself and Charles is absolutely pissed off, flushing to the tips of his ears like clockwork.

"Honestly, Erik! You're such a bastard!" he breathes, red as tomato. Erik wouldn't have it any other way.

He is still laughing when he captures Charles' mouth with his own. Charles lips are warm with sleep and drift over his, soft and sweet despite the mental threats pouring in. _NEXT TIME, I _WILL _KILL YOU, YOU KNOW_.

Erik kisses him harder, pushing Charles into the floor with the weight of it. Charles groans and pulls Erik on top of him, giving him barely enough time steady himself on his arms. Charles crushes their lips together with fervor, moaning loud and obscene enough to have Erik's cock jerking to attention- and now Erik is slightly worried that Charles may back out half way in retaliation, leaving him to take care of himself. Shit, Erik better make this good.

Erik's hand slips under Charles' shirt and Charles mewls at the rough fingers pressing into his skin, running along the length of his body. Erik swallows the noise and pushes his tongue into his mouth, hot and wet under his. Charles kisses him back, urgent hands in Erik's hair, tugging him lower, closer. More.

Erik fumbles with the buttons of Charles' pajama top, hands finally pulling the fabric loose and finding their way inside to feel the hot skin underneath. Charles arches into it, already hard against Erik's thigh. Erik's hands travels everywhere, up his sides, down his chest, pulling softly on hardened nipples.

Charles moans with each touch, begging Erik out loud and in his head _don't stop, touch me, please, Erik, Erik, Erik! _

The arousal on Charles' face sparks down Erik's spine and the heat pools in his groin. Erik's cock twitches painfully in his pants and he strokes himself through the fabric as his mouth follows the trail his fingers first made. He presses open mouthed, wet kisses down Charles' chest, his stomach, and just above his waistband of his pajamas. Erik digs his fingers into the elastic, snapping it playfully before breathing hot, moist air over Charles' clothed cock. Charles makes a sobbing noise and is murmuring something that Erik can't quite make out but Charles is always saying something.

Erik licks his lips and moves up to kiss Charles again. He turns his face away.

"Erik!" he snaps.

"What?"

"I said stop teasing me," Charles whines, shoving Erik's face down towards the source of his arousal.

His cock is leaking so much so that it leaves a wet spot in the thin fabric of his pajamas.

"Oh, God," Erik groans. He wants nothing more than to hold Charles down and fuck him raw until he screams. Or better yet, squeals.

Charles sits up to pull at Erik's clothing and Erik pushes him back down, tugging off his pants in one loose movement, his own following soon after. He draws Charles legs up and over his shoulders, hands digging into Charles' hips desperately as he positions him.

Charles gasps below him and leans on his elbows to balance himself, laughing breathlessly over how quickly Erik moves. It dies in his throat when he sees Erik spit in his hand instead of reaching for the lubrication.

Erik rubs it along his cock, already slick with precome from the noises Charles makes alone. He's still making those noises before Erik even presses the tip into him and Erik covers that red mouth of his with his own to block it out.

He pushes in and Charles throws his head back, breaking the kiss.

"AH!"

Erik slows and kisses Charles' flushed neck, already breathless from the tight heat searing through him.

He thrusts shallowly, feeling Charles tighten around him with each movement, hearing Charles gasp with each stroke.

"Ah!"

"Charles?"

"Ah!"

"Charles, am I going too fast?"

"No, it's good. You could go a bit faster, maybe."

Erik picks up the pace, pounding into Charles so that his balls slap against his ass. He is panting heavily already, overwhelmed with the feeling of being _inside _Charles that he gets every time they have sex. He can feel the pleasure pouring off of Charles in waves and it makes him dizzy with _want _and _need_.

_More more more more right there._

Erik tries to listen but soon he is thrusting harder than he meant to, kissing Charles while he does so that his knees threaten to knock against his head. Charles' thighs shake with each thrust and he cries out when Erik brushes that angle he tries to maintain every time after that.

"God, Erik, yes!"

Erik slaps his ass and pulls out.

Charles makes a noise of disappointment and starts to sit up. Erik flips him over onto his stomach.

"What-"

"Shhh."

He lifts Charles ass up by his hips so that he is on hands and knees. He shoves his fingers into Charles roughly, fucking him open again before Charles can speak. He moans and buries his head into his arms, his whole body canting forward onto the carpet with each thrust from behind. His moans get louder as Erik begins to scissor his fingers, and he doesn't understand how Charles isn't hoarse yet. Or why he hasn't made that particular noise Erik's been wanting to hear again all morning.

Erik strokes himself while fucking Charles with his hand, eyes grazing over the sharp arch of his back, the soft curve of his ass. He adds another finger and Charles mewls at the sudden stretch. Erik can feel him taut around him and he leans over him, kissing behind his neck. Charles lifts his head to look over his shoulder and whines.

"Something wrong?" Erik asks.

Charles gives him a look.

"I can't read minds, that's your department."

"Fuck me."

"I am."

"Put your cock in my arse."

"If only your students could hear you now, _Professor_."

Charles flushes and Erik pulls his fingers out to replace them with his cock. Charles groans and pushes back on the length, taking it all in one go. He touches himself now, his cock still hard against his stomach, and Erik bites his lip to keep from coming. He's already so close. Charles whimpers as he gets closer and closer- Erik can feel him tensing around him and he tries to make it last. _More, more, harder, fuck me Erik, fuck me. _

Erik's thrusts become faster and faster urged on by Charles' noises of desperation that rapidly devolve into sobs as he tries to push himself back on Erik's cock as far as he can manage.

_Come for me, Erik.  
><em>

The last thought sends Erik over the edge and he comes with a hitched groan, panting against Charles' sweaty back.

Charles is breathing heavily, and Erik can tell he's close by the way he is fisting his cock. He makes an urgent noise in his throat and Erik pulls out. This is his last chance.

Charles continues to stroke himself, moaning into the floor until Erik slips his tongue into his ass. And a squeal loud enough to bring the whole house down erupts.

Erik is so stunned he misses Charles' orgasm.

Charles cheeks are pink with fury by the time he's recovered and he shoves Erik to the floor.

Erik smiles at him. "You are adorable."

"And you, my friend, are dead."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
